Children enjoy playing in small structures such as playhouses. These structures may come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Generally, playhouses are sized for children and are thus much smaller than a structure which would house an adult. For example, a playhouse may only be 4-6 feet tall, and 4-15 feet wide and long. These structures thus provide an intimate play environment for children.
The playhouses may be constructed from a wide variety of materials. Commonly, playhouses which are located outside are wood frame structures having siding and a waterproof roof, such as a shingled roof. Now, playhouses are often constructed of hard molded plastic. These playhouses are often modular, having four connected wall panels and an overlying roof.
These playhouse structures have a number of significant drawbacks. First, as is known, one of the most enjoyable activities for children is assembling or building play structures. A common past time for children is constructing forts. These forts may be constructed from cardboard boxes, such as refrigerator or washer/dryer boxes. Alternatively, children often drape blankets over tables and chairs to form an enclosed play structure.
A child's construction of these structures can have a number of benefits. Building these structures contributes to a child's development and learning. The construction of these structures substantially contributes to the development of a child's problem solving skills. The child must determine how to assemble a large number of individual elements, such as chairs and blankets, to form a single structure. In addition, the child must determine how to connect the blankets, such as by anchoring them to keep them in place.
A disadvantage to the playhouses described above is that they do not contribute to the development of these skills. Wood playhouses required substantial construction skill, and are completed by adults. Plastic playhouses are constructed of but a few elements which are generally difficult to assemble. Further, the size of the elements, such as a single wall panel, is such that they are very heavy and can not be moved by a child. In addition, once assembled, these structures are generally not designed to be taken apart.
Another problem with these structures is that they are and not easily stored. An assembled wooden play structure is very rigid and heavy, and must generally be left in one spot for the duration of its use. Some attempts have been made to create an easily stored playhouse, but these structure suffer from other problems. For example, some playhouses have been developed which comprise a fabric material stretched over a wire frame. The wire frame is collapsible so that the structure may be stored in a coiled, flat position. The problem with these structures is that they are often very difficult to set up, requiring that the structure be “uncoiled” and then popped-up. Further, the structure comprises a single element, so that the structure suffers from the above-stated drawback that it can't be used to develop a child's skills.
Yet another problem with the play house structures is that they often require a substantial amount of maintenance. For example, a wooden playhouse must be painted and the roof maintained so that the structure does not rot and deteriorate.
An improved play structure and improved building elements from which a play structure can be constructed are desired.